When a public land mobile network (PLMN) is installed and initialized for the first time, the various objects representing network entities (NEs) are created, and are introduced to the network manager (NM). The NM enables operators to manage the PLMN networks that are essential to its operations. Since the installation of traditional or non-virtualized PLMN networks is done manually, managed objects are created manually.
This is not the case for network function virtualization (NFV). In virtualized networks, virtual network function (VNF) instances are instantiated or terminated automatically according to various VNF lifecycle management procedures. Thus, the various managed objects may be created or deleted automatically. Accordingly, techniques to create, modify, and delete managed objects utilized by VNF lifecycle management automatically may find utility, e.g., in virtualized networking environments.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.